Coming Back
by becsuxx
Summary: Two months after saving JJ and returning to London, Emily decides that it is time to come back to the BAU. She can't fight against her feelings anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Two months after saving JJ and returning to London, Emily decides that it is time to come back to the BAU. She can't fight against her feelings anymore._

* * *

That was it. She felt the urge to come back to her very comfortable bed and sleep, leave those damn bags she just started packing and sleep for several hours and forget about the world. But she knew she couldn't. She had already made her decision. She sighed. Why it had to be so hard to come home? Was that still home anyway?

She knew why it was being so hard to pack up and go to the airport. Not because she would miss London; she would but not so intentionally. She had made some friends there for sure, and even had some lovers but nothing that would make her stay.

But she knew that the moment she entered in that plane everything would change. She would be returning to her old life, her old friends and all those endlessly cases and stuff. But, above all, she would have to see the reason that made her go the last time.

Jennifer Jareau. The beautiful blue-eyed blonde media liaison. The girl that have been in her dreams since the first time she saw her. She knew it from the start that she couldn't have her but she would do it all to protect her and the people she cared about, which meant also her husband.

Husband. Emily took a time to remember that day. The day that JJ had married Will. She was right there pretending to be happy for her friend when all she really wanted to do was cry the entire night and drink all she could; to forget what just had happened.

That was definitely the reason that made her choose London over Virginia. Interpol over BAU. She needed to leave that place. She couldn't be there anymore. She knew that it would hurt so bad to leave her friends and JJ but she just couldn't be there and pretend anymore. So she went to London and started a new life.

She had an amazing job, she had her own team and even a couple of friends that really made her laugh and feel ok but nothing compared as the way her old friends made her feel.

She slept with girls. Beautiful blonde girls but none of them could make she feel what JJ used to do with only a look directed to her.

Then she received a call from Hotch and discovered that JJ had been kidnapped. She just dropped everything and went back to Virginia to save her friend. She couldn't even think straight. She needed to save JJ.

And she did.

Just to leave her again. They were at a bar drinking some beers some hours later before she go and there was him. Will LaMontagne. Holding the girl that she has saved. JJ met her gaze and she stopped breathing for seconds before turn her head away.

JJ was so happy to see her friend there. She couldn't believe that Emily went back to Virginia to save her. All she really wanted was be alone with Emily so they could talk and she could hug her friend properly and refuse to let her go.

But Emily is gone and things went back to how they used to be.

* * *

Emily sat on the waiting area of the airport holding her passport and her cell phone. She had to call someone before she goes.

"Hotchner," Aaron Hotchner picked up the phone without even bothering to check who was calling him.

"Hey," Emily said softly. "Just called to say I'm on my way"

Hotch rose from his chair to close the door of his office to give him some privacy. He was expecting this call from Emily, but never thought it would be so fast. "So you're really coming back," it wasn't a question. He just wanted to put that thing inside his head.

"If you don't mind, yes," she said humorously. She could feel his rare smile showing up.

"Well…" he tried to joke. She laughed. "Of course I do not mind, Emily. I'm honestly happy to know that you're coming back to us and hopefully to stay for real this time."

Emily sighed.

"I will, I promise." She said after a briefly pause. "Just make sure that anyone knows a thing about me coming back ok?"

"Not even JJ?" He asked casually because he knew the two women were very close friends. Unfortunately he didn't know that, since the last time they saw each other, they haven't spoke. Emily tried to avoid JJ with all the ways she could. She stopped to pick up her calls and even the Online Scrabble wasn't their thing anymore. She tried so hard to forget about JJ but that was ridiculous and she knew it.

"Not even JJ." She confirmed just to know that her flight was ready to leave.

They said their good-byes and Emily headed to the airplane.

Now it was for sure.

* * *

It was 9pm when JJ made her way to the parking lot to get her car and head home. She was so tired; there were just a lot going on with all those cases she'd had to read and still, she needed to be ok because there were a little boy waiting for her in home.

When she entered in her house she found Henry's nanny in the living room watching something on Discovered Chanel. She smiled when she saw JJ and gestured to Henry's bedroom.

JJ returned the smile e and left her bag on the floor, putting her badge on the table and her gun on the safe spot. She headed to Henry's room to find the little boy sleeping peacefully on his bed. She sat down and leaned to kiss his forehead. The boy grabbed his mommy's hand and squeezed.

"Mommy?" he asked still sleepy. JJ smile and gave the boy another softy kiss.

"Yes baby, come back to sleep." She said stroking the boy's hair.

Henry yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Can I see daddy tomorrow?" He asked innocently looking at his mom with those deep blue eyes.

JJ struggled when she heard the boy mentioning Will. 2 months since the divorce and Henry was still confused with everything, which was totally understandable. It was hard for JJ to see Will because she knew he would try to apologize about everything and try to get back together.

But that was not going to happen. She actually couldn't believe that they were finally divorced. She was feeling so good. She was feeling free. But there was Henry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know that your daddy is too far away from here now but you can see him on the weekend ok?" she suggested still stroking Henry's blonde hair.

The boy nodded and left another yawn escape from his mouth. He turned his head so he could go back to sleep. JJ gave him one last kiss and went to the kitchen to find her something to eat.

* * *

Emily slept for so long that she thought she went straight to a coma stage. She woke up at 8am and stood up so she could take a shower. She had finally arrived in her condo and she had definitely missed that place.

She tried to keep her mind wrapped on random things even though she was failing miserable. She was just about to go to the BAU. She would be doing a little surprise to the team as Hotch had proposed.

As she parked her car on the parking lot she just leaned her head so her forehead was touching the wheel. _What the hell are you doing, Prentiss? _She sighed. _She will be there. Oh my God. She will be there. _

She got out of the car and headed to the elevators. She was obviously nervous. She couldn't even try to hide it. She just couldn't stop thinking about JJ and how close they were now. What should she say?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I need to apologize for the eventual typos. English isn't my first language so I'm trying to do my best. Enjoy and thanks for read.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jennifer Jareau walked to her messy-organized office and sat on its chair to start her day reading and reviewing the files she had on the table. Again she was full of things to do and would be a long and tiring day. Passed from 9 o'clock in the morning when she decided to go to the coffee machine to fuel her body. She went there and interestingly Morgan, Reid and Blake were not at their desks. She took a sip of the hot drink. It was just what she needed. She walked till the parking lot to thinking. _Great place to do it_, she murmured sarcastically.

When she was just about to come back to her office she saw that Reid was right on its front door. He knocked twice but gave up when nobody answered. He turned around to find JJ smiling at him.

They approached and she studied his face. She knew that they had agreed to not profile each other but that was kind of hard right now.

He was all sweats and his messy hair was looking like a chaos.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked trying to sound casual but with half closed eyes.

He swallowed hard.

She noticed.

"Reid…"

"Oh, nothing." He said turning his head to look around and smile awkwardly at her when their eyes met again.

"I do not have time for this." JJ crossed her arms.

"I do not have permission to say," he said softly looking around one more time. "Please they are going to kill me if I tell you!"

"What?" the blonde was so confused she couldn't even say anything. "Reid, for God's sake, what are you talking about?"

The young genius shrugged. Fuck. There was no way he could get out of this situation. He knew that JJ would insist to the end and press him in all possible ways.

JJ was so not the mood, so she just huffed and headed back to her office. Reid took a deep breath and went to the conference room to meet with the rest of the team.

* * *

When he entered in there, he found his colleagues joking and laughing around with their very own guest. They turned their face to look at the young boy and Morgan tried to contain his laughter.

"I'm not doing this again," Reid said sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Did JJ found out?" Emily asked quickly, was her biggest concern. She still did not know how JJ would react when she knew that she had returned, after Emily had cut off contact between them and everything. So she chose to meet with the rest of the team before then so she could talk privately with JJ.

"No, but oh my god she was in a bad mood and didn't even let me try to explain what I was going to explain and then she just looked at me with that face and she called me Reid, she always calls me Spence but this time she just," the boy took a deep breath and everyone around him started to laughter.

"Reid, it's ok, breath." Blake tried to help. Morgan right beside her couldn't stop laughing and even Hotch was having fun with the situation.

"Come on, pretty boy, what happened?" Morgan asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, I went to check on JJ and her office was empty so I went to the coffee machine and she wasn't there either so I just started to run around the whole bullpen and then I got back to check on her office again but she still wasn't there so I just thought that she might be here but when I turned around she was right there on the coffee machine looking at me and she started to call me Reid and I didn't know what to do which is statistically…"

"Reid!" they all spoke at once and the boy flinched. Emily laughed relieved.

"Ok, again, it is really good to have you back but as you already know we have much work to do so let's go back," Hotch said politely and everyone nodded.

Emily received another tight hug from Garcia.

"I just still can't believe that the Goddess of All Knowledge didn't have any idea of your come back." The blonde woman asked more to herself when she let Emily and started to think about it.

"Not even you are able to know everything, baby girl." Morgan said with a smile putting his hand around the blonde's shoulder while Blake and Reid were heading to the door. "Hey baby, can you give us some privacy?" he asked Garcia who gave him a hug and headed to Emily to place a kiss on her cheek.

Emily smile to her friend and when she heard the door close she turned to Morgan.

"Ok princess, now it's you and me." Morgan said approaching to his friend who as kind of worried about whatever he was going to say. "Tell me why did you get back."

* * *

Emily laughed nervously.

"What? I already told you guys, come on." She said turning her face so they couldn't make eye contact. Morgan knew it.

"Bullshit, Prentiss." He said moving so he was in front of her again. "You don't fool me, friend." He smiled.

Emily knew it would be difficult to hide anything from Morgan, but she did not want to talk about it at that moment. She needed to talk with JJ first. She was so afraid of the younger woman still be angry. Would JJ forgive her? How they would get back to work together and act professionally? Emily was afraid of that but needed to take a risk.

"Can we talk about this later?" she pleaded. "I promise you. I just need to see JJ first." She confessed.

Morgan smile.

"It is because of her, isn't?"

Emily just smiled at him and left the room trying to keep the balance so she could walk normally and pretend that everything was fine. Her heart was beating so fast she was ashamed that maybe the whole building could hear it.

She stopped in front of JJ's office and took a deep breath.

* * *

JJ had returned to her office and the cases files. She was still kind of confused with the whole situation with Spence. She probably had acted a little thick with the tiny boy and now she was feeling sorry but she didn't know why she was in such a bad mood that day.

She started to read the case again when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm busy," she said still with her eyes fixed on the file.

"Hey you." Emily said when she entered the office and stood beside the open door.

JJ immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at the brunette who was standing with a smile in the corner of the lips. _Emily._

Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe that Emily was really right there.

"Oh my God," she said still a bit surprised. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Emily said closing the door behind her. She moved closer so she was placing her hands on the chair opposite to JJ. "Not happy in seeing me?" she asked half joking half worried. What if JJ wasn't really happy in see her?

JJ still baffled shook her head to try understand what was really going on.

"I'm just…" she look into Emily deep black eyes and got lost instantaneously. "…surprised."

She took a brief time to analyze the older woman's features. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with _jeans._ _She was beautiful_, JJ thought but she couldn't understand why Emily was there. After years of friendship, things had changed and she didn't know why but she was just about to ask.

Emily was doing the same. Analyzing the blonde's beautiful face. Her long blond hair hanging down over her shoulders and her blue eyes even more beautiful and blue if that was possible.

"Yeah, I was in the conference room with the team but I'm leaving. But, um, thought it would be good to come over and see you." Emily said still looking into JJ's eyes. Unfortunately the blonde broke the contact.

"Good." She replied looking at the file she was still holding. "Very good, Emily Prentiss. "

Emily grinned and sat on the chair. She could see that JJ was trying so hard not to smile.

"So I heard you're in a bad mood, huh?" She teased the blonde that now was looking at her intentionally.

"I missed you." JJ said unexpectedly but soon she saw the brunette's features she tried to change the mood. "And I'm not in a bad mood by the way," she added.

"I missed you too." Emily felt the urge to say and saw the blonde woman close her eyes. "I'm so-"

"Wait, hold on… Why I wasn't on the conference room?" JJ asked studying the brunette's face.

"Are you profiling me, Jareau?" Emily teased again and saw the blonde smile for the first time. JJ didn't say anything so she felt free to respond the question. "I just wanted to see you privately." She confessed ducking her head to look at her nails.

JJ smile widely. She couldn't be angry at Emily.

"You're here to stay?" she asked fearing the answer.

Emily nodded.

"How long?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to move again, Jennifer." Emily said what she knew JJ was just waiting to hear.

JJ's heart skipped a beat when she heard her first name escape from the brunette's lips. _Those damn lips._

"Good." She simply said. "You know we need to talk, don't you?"

"Yes. Promise you won't yell at me?" she chucked.

"Fuck off, Prentiss." She said trying to hide the smile again and looking to the file she just couldn't read.

"Ow, calm down, Jareau." Emily laughed and stood up. JJ notice and asked quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, you're working and I'm starting here again at Monday, so I'm going home."

"You're definitely here to stay." JJ couldn't believe that that was really true. "You'll stay."

"As long as you guys want me." Emily joked but was touched by the warmth in JJ's voice.

JJ smile widely and nodded. _Forever then._

"Well, um, I'll let you work and see you at Monday."

"You should come to my place tonight," JJ thought immediately that she wouldn't be able to spend the whole weekend away from the brunette. She didn't know if she already had plans but she asked her anyway. "What do you think? I can make us some dinner but if you already have plans…"

"What time?" Emily asked couldn't contain her own smile.

"At eight o'clock?" JJ suggested.

"Perfect." The brunette replied looking forward to that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, so here's the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**A/N 2: **BustyAph, thank you so much for help me. You're saving me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that day, JJ couldn't be able to focus on whatever she had to do and all she could think about was Emily and their date. _Ok, calm down, it is definitely not a date. _

She did not know why she was referring to this dinner with Emily as a date. It was totally inappropriate. It would be only a dinner between two friends who have not seen each other in a long time. JJ still could hardly believe that Emily was back; she seemed to be so fine in London. But she would leave that issue for later, unless...

"Hey, Garcia. You got a minute?" JJ said opening the door just enough to let her head in.

Garcia jumped up and put her hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing after the scare. "My God, JJ!"

JJ stifled her laughter with her hand and entered completely into Garcia's office, closing the door behind her.

Garcia looked at her friend, gesturing to her to sit in the chair beside her and waited eagerly to hear what JJ wanted to talk.

"It's about Emily," JJ began, looking cautiously at the blonde in front of her. "Why did she come back, anyway?"

Garcia looked at the younger blonde beside her, studying her face; she was far from being a profiler but knew when something was wrong with her best friend.

"Well, I really have no idea, JJ." She answered honestly, because she really did not know; although she had some suspicions. "JJ, what's wrong?"

JJ took a deep breath and lowered her head. She did not know what was wrong. Perhaps she knew, but she did not want to think about it. However, in any case, she would not be able to manage to hide it from Garcia and she needed to talk to someone about it.

"JJ," Garcia called now a bit worried. "JJ, honey, talk to me."

JJ's blue eyes met those of her friend and she sighed.

"I'm in love with Emily." She said between sobs and Garcia really did not seem surprised. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did you hear what I said?" She asked almost angrily. Admitting this was worse than keeping inside.

Garcia took a deep breath and hugged her friend affectionately, stroking her back. "JJ, honestly, do you think the goddess of all knowledge does not know that?" JJ laughed amid the tears that was starting to fall and gently pulled back to look at Garcia. "Honey, I always knew. I'm not blind. All looks and touches. You returned to save her when you left the BAU and was always worried about her in a different way." She said softly.

JJ wiped her face with the back of her hands and sighed. "What am I supposed to do? My God, I thought I had forgotten that. We're friends, Garcia. But then she came back this time and helped save me and I don't even know what to think anymore. I even fantasized about her while I was in captivity. I imagined her coming to save me."

"And she did." Garcia completed with a broad smile on her face. "And JJ, deep down you know the answer to the first question you asked me when you arrived here."

JJ frowned and tried to think what her friend had just said, but she did not think could be possible.

"Kitty, you know you need to talk to her about it, right?" Garcia asked, her free hand holding JJ's. "It won't be that hard."

JJ's eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh, of course. I'll just say 'Hey Emily, good to have you back and by the way I'm in love with you. I've always been, but never wanted to ruin our friendship with one thing that I thought was silly but I just cannot stop thinking about you and don't know how I will act tonight.'" She said sarcastically.

"What do you guys have planned for tonight?" Garcia asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

JJ rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing; I just invited her to dinner at my house. I don't know what got into me."

"Oh, you do." Garcia smile and JJ couldn't contain her own. "Seriously baby, talk to her. I promise you it will be okay."

JJ gave Garcia a long hug before returned to her office. She stopped on the way to talk to Morgan and Reid who were at the coffee machine. Reid tried to leave quickly when he saw her approaching but Morgan laughed and put his arm around his neck, preventing him from leaving.

"Hey guys, what's up?" JJ asked smiling filling a cup with coffee.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Sorry about earlier today, Spence. I should not have acted that way." She said earnestly.

Reid pursed lips.

"It's okay, JJ. Statistically women at your age tend to-"

"What? From my age?" JJ countered incredulously and Morgan chuckled being hit with a punch in the chest by JJ. She turned and made her way to her office.

"Hey, calm down, I did nothing. I was just laughing." He said aloud amid laughter and stroking the affected part of your chest.

"What did I do wrong?" Reid asked confused.

* * *

At about thirty minutes to 8pm, Emily was still sitting in bed thinking about what to wear. _It's just JJ, for God's sake_, she thought. And this was precisely the problem. If it were anyone else, she would put the first clothes she saw ahead, but with JJ would obviously be different. _Okay, I can do this_; she said to herself and rolled the wardrobe again. As was it cold that night, Emily opted for a fairly comfortable gray sweater and black jeans. "I'm just going to dinner at my friend's house." She repeated it for the thousandth time that day.

At the same time she thought about how nice it would see JJ again, she also remembered what she had been thinking since JJ invited for dinner: Will LaMontagne would be there. Obviously, he was her husband. She had spent the entire afternoon thinking about how to tell JJ that she could no longer go to her house, but it would be silly. And she didn't want to hurt JJ, so she decided to go anyway. Maybe she liked to hurt herself, but to see JJ in that moment was more important.

Emily was feeling literally ridiculous. She was in her car a few meters from JJ's house. She sighed. She could see some toys in the garden and she smiled at the memory of the little boy who looked so much like JJ.

She walked through the garden and stopped on the front door. Biting her lower lip, she knocked twice and put her hands inside her pockets.

"I'm coming," she heard JJ's voice and miserably smiled. _Shit._

But it was a small blond boy who opened the door. His smile faded when she saw Emily. "Mom, it is not Daddy," he said curiously checking Emily's face. "You... You're Auntie Emmie, aren't you?" Emily laughed and nodded. Henry hugged her waist and she was touched by the gesture.

"Henry, how many times have I told you not to open the door?" she scolded the boy, but when he saw Emily standing next to the door her eyebrows arched. "Oh, hey Em." JJ said smiling to Emily noting that Henry was now in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Daddy." Henry apologized and jumped from Emily's hold to get back to playing with his toys on the living room floor.

Emily noticed that JJ was still in the clothes he had worn that morning; _she probably just arrived_, she thought.

"Hey," Emily said while JJ closed the door. "Where's Will?" she asked casually, trying to sound natural but she needed to know.

JJ sighed and remembered that she had not told Emily about Will, but she didn't want to talk about it at that time.

"He's at Subway but he will get Henry to spend the weekend with his parents," she said of course, hoping that Emily not notice anything wrong.

"Oh, good." Emily said awkwardly, but a little happy that it would only be the two of them that night.

"As you can see, I just got here," JJ said gesturing to the clothes and headed toward the kitchen with Emily behind. "But I'm about to prepare dinner,"

Emily looked around the kitchen and saw that it was still far from JJ actually being able to do anything. She thought the younger woman looked tired and that she should not worry about cooking that night.

"JJ, you don't need to worry about it. We can order something. Chinese, pizza or whatever you want."

JJ's heart seemed to jump out of her chest and she smiled. Emily was always so kind.

"You're trying to avoid my food, Prentiss?" She teased as her eyes analyzed Emily up and down.

That did not go unnoticed by Emily. "There's something wrong with my clothes?" she teased the blonde who blushed instantly.

"What? No! You just look good as always." JJ replied returning to the living room.

Emily was still standing there after hearing the praise of JJ. _Am I am going crazy or did Jennifer Jareau just flirt with me?_

* * *

JJ and Emily were sitting comfortably on the couch waiting for the pizza guy, while Henry continued playing with his toys on the mat. He and Emily were getting along so well, JJ could not be happier.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and Emily volunteered to go meet, believing it was the pizza guy while JJ went to the kitchen for dishes and spoons. But what she saw was not quite what I was expecting.

"Will." she said in surprise. Why he knocked on the door instead of opening it with his key? _He may have forgotten, Prentiss, stop analyzing everything._

"Hello, Emily." Will looked even more surprised to see her there in his old house. He had not much time to think about it because Henry came running toward him cheerfully. Will picked him up and tickled the little boy laughed and laughed.

Emily looked back and saw JJ stop and surprise. Something really strange was going on here.

"Are you ready to go, buddy?" Will asked his son who was still on his arms.

"Yes, daddy. I'm so ready." Henry said happily.

JJ watched Emily shut the door as Will came over to her, putting Henry on the floor. "Can you go get your stuff?" he asked Henry, the boy nodded and ran to the bedroom. "Hey, JJ." he greeted her with a hug and JJ watched Emily's features over Will's shoulder.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked politely loosening the grip of Will and going to deposit the dishes on the table.

"You know how I am," he said intentionally low so that Emily could not hear. JJ rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, I won't talk about it." he said to JJ before he turned to Emily and walk near the couch where she was sitting. "So Emily, how are you? I did not know you were back."

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at JJ who was running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, yeah, I got back yesterday and I'm fine." she replied politely.

"Very good." he said burying his hands in his pockets. He looked back at JJ and they got into an awkward silence. Will would always be grateful to Emily; she had saved him and JJ, but that did not make him like her entirely. He knew how Emily looked at JJ was much more than a friend look. He wasn't stupid.

Henry ran back to the living room with a backpack and a puppet of the Iron Man in one hand. "Bye Mom, bye Auntie Emmie." he said quickly and ran to the door waiting for his father.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" JJ asked the little boy amid laughter. Henry ran up to his mother and jumped into her lap. "Calm down, you're not a baby anymore." she said carrying her son and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I am." Henry countered crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you're a baby, huh?" Emily teased the little boy who stuck his tongue out at her and saw the two women laugh.

Will cleared his throat and the two women looked at each other.

"Time to go, buddy." he said and Henry dropped of JJ's arms, giving Emily a hug before meeting his father at the door.

"Love you, Mommy. Bye Auntie Emmie." he said waving.

"Love you too baby, take care of yourself." JJ said to Henry.

"Bye, ladies." Will said awkwardly to the two women and he and Henry departed.

Just in time, the pizza guy arrived and Emily paid the bills before JJ could say anything.

* * *

"Okay, that was weird." Emily said putting the pizza boxes on the table.

"What, the pizza guy?" JJ laughed, but she knew that Emily was not referring to that.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed JJ's arm gently, feeling her own body rise with the simple touch with the younger woman.

"JJ, you know what I'm talking about. You and Will... What's happening?"

JJ sighed. The time had come and she would have to confess everything to Emily.

"We got divorced." She simply said trying not to make eye contact with Emily.

Emily's eyes widened. She had heard right? JJ and Will had separated? How was that possible?

"What? How so? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

JJ laughed.

"Can we eat before I tell you everything?" she asked, her blue eyes shining adorably and Emily could not deny her request.

They both ate and talked happily. Some looks lingering a little too much for simply two friends, but neither seemed to mind, which gave the other even more security to continue. Always been so; looks and touches directed to another that said more than words like: _I'm here. I worry about you. Are you okay?_

After a while, Emily placed the dishes in the sink along with the silverware while JJ filled their glasses with wine again. Emily returned to the room and leaned against a wall to watch JJ. She could not understand how a woman could be so beautiful. JJ approached her with a shy smile in the corner of the lips and gave her cup with wine.

"What you looking at?" She took a sip of wine and pulled Emily to sit beside her on the couch.

"JJ, we need to talk." Emily didn't want to wait another minute.

"Okay, but let me speak first." JJ said, Emily nodded and she continued. "Well, I broke up with Will because I couldn't stand it. He always wanted me to quit the FBI and stay at home with Henry, which was out of the question, but after what happened to me he got mad and said he wouldn't stay by my side anymore to see me die." She laughed sarcastically. "Em, I couldn't give up my job. I fought hard to get where I am." She looked down and Emily didn't hesitate to pull her closer. JJ was surprised by the sudden gesture, but didn't pull away and laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "I guess I never really liked him, at least not as I should... I love him for who he is; he is a good father to Henry and has always been a good friend, but I can't love him." She said honestly and lifted her head to look in Emily's brown eyes, those eyes that she knew and loved. "Maybe because I've always loved someone else." She said breathlessly with her face closer from Emily.

JJ's phone started ringing and Emily cursed mentally for that. JJ has considered the possibility to let it ring, but with the work that they had, she could not afford to let it play. She sighed and got up to get the cell phone that was on the table. Emily watched her brief conversation with someone on the other side of the line and while half-listening to it, she tried to pass everything that JJ said. JJ liked someone else? But who? That question would ruin her.

JJ returned equally frustrated by their conversation was ruined, "Sorry Em, we have a case."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it took me forever to update this story and I'm really sorry about it but college has taken over me. Anyway, here's chapter four. First, there's a case. No biggie. There's just what you need to know. The answers will be in the next chapter and it won't take as long this time. I haven't had time to fix the typos, so I apologize. Also there are Emily POV and JJ POV here. Anyway, enjoy and leave a comment. I'll be happy.**

* * *

_Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder_  
_Is there a spell that I am under_  
_Keeping me from seeing the real thing?_

(**Love Hurts - Incubus**)

JJ and Emily headed in silence to the conference room, where the entire team was gathered waiting for them both. There was another possible agent in the room that neither of them knew. Hotch was standing beside him and gave Emily and JJ files on the new case.

"Emily the papers about your transfer only come on Monday, and you should not be here, but since you came any help is welcome." he began politely; Emily nodded and sat in the vacant chair next to JJ. "Anyway, this is Special Agent Jeremy Davis, who has worked with us for years in undercover cases and will help us in this one."

Special Agent Davis nodded to his new teammates. Emily looked at him and would be lying if she'd said he was an ugly guy. The special agent was tall, with dark hair and neatly trimmed; Beautiful blue eyes, but not as cute as JJ's but he had a superb expression, an air of superiority that was starting to annoy Emily.

"Four blonde women were killed near a nightclub in Long Beach, California. All the victims were killed with a stab to the chest," Hotch began while his team was aware the information and stared briefly at JJ who had a cold expression. "According to what we know so far, the victims were accompanied by men."

"What happened to these guys?" Reid asked instinctively.

"In all cases, the men said the same thing. Here's what Jake Allen said, he was with the third victim. He said that he went to the bathroom in a matter of minutes and when he returned he couldn't find the girl. When he went outside looking for her, he found her dead in an alley near the club." Hotch said passing the images of the dead girls on the monitor. The team watched intently drawing its conclusions and working internally.

JJ took a deep breath, she knew what was coming. She had never had earlier experience in undercover cases. She was quite nervous about the possibility and the danger that she was about to put herself into. But of course she knew that her team would be there with her at every stage and wouldn't let anything happen. She would fulfill their role and they would catch the unsub.

"We'll be going to Long Beach and two agents will seep inside undercover so they can attract the attention of the unsub. JJ, you and Agent Davis will go to the club as a couple." Hotch said looking at JJ. He knew that the agent was nervous, but it was a good opportunity so they could catch the unsub. "All of the team will be there as well, to make sure the safety of both of you." he added.

JJ nodded and felt Emily's hand touching her by under the table. Without turning her head to look at the older agent, she laced their fingers.

"Hotch, what's the time interval between the deaths?" Morgan asked without taking his eyes of the files in his hands.

"This club is only open on Saturdays, so all the deaths occurred in the last four Saturdays. Wheels up in 20 so we can continue this. JJ and Davis, I recommend the two of you to sit together and get to know each other, you guys are in this together." Hotch said, turning to leave the room, but was interrupted by Emily.

"What about me? Hotch, I will be more useful if I go with you guys. I can stay away from the field and work with Reid in the police department." Emily tried, playing her best pleading look. She knew her chances were slim to go, but she couldn't stay away from JJ, not at that moment that the blonde would be at risk. Another thing was also taking over her, but she was trying to ignore. The moment she got up to talk to Hotch, she noticed the way that the agent Davis went to JJ and held out his hand. "Please." Begging was not a feature, but she had nothing else to do.

Hotch took a deep breath. He knew that Emily would help a lot, even though she was not officially team yet. But it was Emily anyway. "Okay, fine. I talk to Strauss on the way." he said with a rare smile and Emily grinned in response. Emily turned around, but saw JJ and Davis engaged in a conversation and her heart failed when she saw the blonde laugh at something that Davis had just said. Emily sighed sadly and felt a hand on her shoulder. Morgan, that she had barely seen approaching.

"Come on, princess." he said gently giving his characteristic smile and they went together to catch their belongings out of the room.

* * *

Once they were all on the plane leaving for Long Beach, they began to pass the case and check the information they had so far. Emily was attentive to file in her hands, trying to better understand the case and focus. Morgan was sitting beside her and Reid was in front of him. Rossi and Hotch were debating about the case while JJ and Davis were talking behind them.

Emily tried not to show slightly annoyed by the proximity between the two; they would work together, it was more than normal that they were getting to know each other and stuff, but even so, she couldn't help feeling jealous.

Jealousy. One thing that Emily had never felt until she met JJ. The blonde from the beginning had attracted her attention more than she liked and wanted, but it was almost impossible not to do absolutely everything when JJ asked her with bright blue eyes looking at her that way. It would be impossible not to fall in love with JJ; she was by far the most beautiful woman Emily had ever met.

"I don't understand how anyone could control a woman and get her out of the club without attracting anyone's attention." Rossi said, awakening Emily of her thoughts and leading back to the case.

"Unless you haven't been against your will," Morgan suggested with a slightly furrowed brow. "Surely this guy has a way out to the victims of the nightclub without anyone noticing."

"He can work there, maybe the victims knew him," Emily tried and Morgan nodded thinking about it.

Reid continued still evaluating all the information, everyone knew that the little genius was orchestrating something in his head and didn't want to interrupt him.

When they arrived in Long Beach was almost 2:00 am and everyone was really tired. There wasn't much they could do, so Hotch said they could go to their rooms at the hotel and rest, meeting in the lob at 8:30 in the morning.

* * *

Three SUVs were made available to them; Hotch and Rossi took the first, Reid, Morgan and Davis the second, leaving the third to Emily and JJ. Emily was grateful for the new agent was not in the car with them, but on the other hand, having JJ inches away from her was making her body tingle.

JJ slept the journey and Emily was relieved not to have to talk to the younger woman. Actually there wasn't much talking and Emily knew she was acting like an idiot, but she couldn't help herself. The few times that JJ had tried to start a conversation, she had cut the blonde doing JJ finally give up and lay her head on the glass to sleep.

The two went quietly to the hotel room and Emily opened the door to show her biggest fear: there was only one bed.

She gulped and cursed mentally. It was really all she needed.

JJ saw the look on Emily's face and felt hurt by the gesture of the brunette; she had acted strange with blonde since they had arrived at conference room and she couldn't understand why.

JJ had all planned to tell Emily that night, had it not been interrupted by Hotch warning that they had a new case. But all she wanted was to confess her feelings for Emily, so that the two could be together. She felt deep down that the brunette shared the same feelings, but the way she was acting was leaving her confused and scared to say anything.

XXXXXXXX

Emily put her bag on the floor and bent down to take a towel, a Yale t-shirt and a boxer. "Do you mind if I shower first?" She asked JJ without looking at her.

JJ took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, heading toward Emily and holding her arm, causing her to turn slowly and face her.

Emily sighed and stared coldly at JJ. JJ remained silent; studying the face of the older woman trying to discover what was behind those walls. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked slowly.

"No," she replied quickly and crossed her arms, turning her head and looking at anything but JJ. The blonde took a deep breath. "What?"

"Then why are you acting like this?" JJ whispered almost somewhat sore and shrugged. Emily's heart clenched and she knew she was really acting like an idiot.

"You really didn't do anything, Jen. This is just me being an ass." Emily laughed and JJ relaxed a little, but still not so convinced.

"Then stop treating me like this." JJ muttered with a childish tone and Emily laughed. She gave a weak punch on the brunette's shoulder and threw her arms around her neck, breathing in her scent deeply, which took Emily by surprise. "I missed you so bad. You can't just act the way you did because it hurts." JJ said softly, lifting her head to look at Emily's eyes.

Emily looked at JJ with an almost predatory look. She had never been so close that way. Of course they had already embraced each other countless times before, slept together on the same bed several occasions, watching movies together and sleeping on the couch of the house of one of the two; but not like that. Not with JJ with her face so close to hers, her lips parted and heavy breathing coming out of her mouth. Not with JJ in her arms like that, alternating glances between Emily's eyes and her lips, whose were now inches from her.

On several occasions Emily had controlled herself and limited to only doing what friends do. Nothing else. But at that moment she couldn't.

Emily leaned forward slowly, she pressed her lips against JJ's, and when the younger woman opened her eyes and didn't walk away, she knew she wanted too. Emily sucked JJ's lower lip lightly, causing JJ spike nails into her neck immediately. Emily let out a low moan, running her tongue on JJ's lower lip and making JJ open a small space in the mouth giving way to her tongue soon found hers.

JJ felt Emily's hand squeezing her ass tightly as she pushed her against the wall, never breaking the kiss. An electric current ran through her whole body in response to the older woman's touch. Their tongues were made for each other, fit perfectly. JJ grabbed Emily's face with both hands, pulling her closer, Emily, meanwhile, rose her hands to the back of JJ, putting them under the shirt, caressing it with her fingertips.

JJ's back arched and parted her lips from Emily, joining their foreheads and breathing hard. "My God," she said breathlessly trying to attach what had just happened.

"Yeah," Emily agreed gasping for breath. JJ leaned to Emily again and pressed her lips against the brunette. This time it was simply. It was nevertheless gentle and full of passion and desire. Emily smiled against JJ's lips and closed her eyes.

JJ smiled back and stroked Emily's face, giving light pecks on her mouth. "I've been waiting for this for so long, Em." JJ whispered, opening her eyes and finding brown eyes full of love staring back at her. "God, I want you so bad. I was going to tell you but then Hotch-" her voice was cut off by Emily's lips and she bit the brunette's bottom lip slowly.

" It is okay now," the brunette simply said, joining their foreheads.

They would have to talk about it, but now all that Emily wanted was to lie down with JJ and hug her to sleep. She still had doubts that this was really happening. All she wanted to do was fuck the blonde in that right moment but she knew it couldn't happen. She had always longed it, but with everything that had happened (Doyle, Will and Henry), she thought it could never happen. However, there she, lying on the hotel bed with JJ was in her arms. The blonde was lying with her head on her chest; her fingers were doing paths through Emily's belly, which gave chills to the brunette.

* * *

_**JJ POV**_

I woke up with the feeling of my arm hanging in the empty side of the bed. I groaned and buried my head down on the pillow to avoid the light. I didn't want to wake up. Okay, technically I was already awake, but I didn't want to get up.

I didn't want to face the world, I didn't want to see all the atrocities I had to see every day, sure I wanted to go grab the unsub and prevent him from killing someone else, but I just wanted the world to stop for a minute so I could breathe.

Above all, I wanted to understand why I had woken up with an empty side in my bed, once I had gone to sleep with it filled.

Why she wasn't there? Did she think it was a mistake? I was afraid to know the answer, but I knew I would eventually have it, so I turned slowly and met her eyes.

She looked at me for a few seconds before looking away. I took a deep breath and stood up. She was sitting in an armchair, hugging her legs and her chin resting on her knee.

"What are you doing there? Why was not in bed?" I asked cautiously.

_**Emily POV**_

"I didn't want to," I lied, indifferent. Years of compartmentalized my feelings made me a professional about it.

She wouldn't realize that I was actually lying. All I wanted was to feel her wake up in my arms and kiss her temple before seeing her smile against my cheek. God, I wanted it so bad. But something inside me made me get up and walk away.

I had learned to be her friend; to deal with my feelings and keep them in a box inside my brain and leave them there. I always knew I could never have her except in dreams that I allowed myself to have.

She had a beautiful family; a wonderful and smart son who looked so much like her in every way possible; a lovely husband who had given up his own job to live with her and take care of their son while she was days away saving lives. How on earth could I take JJ from the stable life to take her into mine? What could I offer?

But then everything changed the night before and I just did not know what to do. All I ever wanted was right in front of me and yet I did not know what to do.

She flinched at my answer, but before she could answer, we heard a knock at the door.

XXXXXXXX

JJ opened the door and there was agent Davis with a smile on his face. JJ took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows, "Jeremy, how can I help you?" she asked politely and he noticed how she used his first name.

"I knew we would become intimate, it is a good start," he said in a low voice, hoping that the other agent in the room could not hear and winked at JJ.

"She calls everyone by their first names, don't think you're special," Emily said quickly, surprising Davis and JJ, who turned to look at her with jaw dropping.

"Hello, Prentiss." Davis said visibly uncomfortable with the presence of the brunette who was now next to JJ.

"How can we help you?" Emily replied with a fake smile and emphasizing the word "we".

"Well, I did not come after you, sorry to hurt your feelings," he began sarcastic and Emily rolled her eyes. He was the kind of guy who did not refuse a girl and not take no for an answer. "JJ, I came here to know if you accept to go eat breakfast with me. There are a small café around the corner and we have time, " he finished looking blonde with a mischievous smile and using all his charm to win JJ.

Emily rolled her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control herself. JJ glanced briefly at her and looked back at Davis, who looked at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, I know it would be amazing to enjoy your presence, but Emily and I have some things to talk about the case," she lied, giving the smile that usually gave to the media.

"Alright, I'll see you later," the agent said trying to hide the irritation and turned around.

JJ closed the door and turned to Emily, she crossed her arms while the brunette bit her lower lip.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Emily asked looking at the floor. JJ signed and Emily looked at her.

"Emily, are you serious?" she laugh in disbelief. She couldn't understand what was going through Emily's mind and why she was acting like that. "You started it yesterday and now you're doing it again," she said walking towards her go-bad so she could grab a towel and head towards the bathroom.

"It was today, actually" Emily corrected her in a low voice.

"What?" JJ asked turning to look at her.

"Nothing," Emily said looking at her foot. She was feeling like a child who said something wrong in the Principal's office.

JJ just stared at her for a feel seconds. She knew Emily. She knew how hard it would be to Emily to admit her feelings, if she had so… JJ didn't know anything anymore. "You won't push me away, Emily Prentiss. Not this time." She said before entering the bathroom.

* * *

It was almost 22:30 pm when JJ and Davis arrived at the club. After spending the day studying the profile and preparing for the mission, they were finally putting into practice. Emily, Morgan and Reid were inside the club also looking around and paying attention to anything that was suspicious, but due to poor lighting in place, the job was being a bit difficult. Hotch and Rossi were outside. Emily was staring JJ and Davis. The two were dancing on the dance floor. And the way the blonde's hips were moving... God, the things she could do to Jennifer Jareau. Davis was there smiling like an idiot, totally into the character and Emily couldn't help but feel jealous. Again.

It was then when Davis grabbed JJ's waist. Emily was not expecting it, definitely. Davis had leaned and kissed JJ. The two were definitely kissing as if they were intimate for centuries and Emily felt her stomach turn.

"Wow," Morgan laughed assessing the situation and Reid looked uncomfortable. "You have to admit, princess, they have a lot of chemistry, " Morgan added playfully, looking at Emily.

"Morgan, I swear to God," Emily began but stopped when the club lights went completely off and screams of euphoria took over. The music continued high and they couldn't see anything. When the light came back minutes later, Emily, Morgan and Reid looked in the same direction and a shock expression took over them; Davis was lying on top of a table and there was no sign of JJ.


End file.
